


The Day We Met

by Nefaie



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaie/pseuds/Nefaie
Summary: A side story for Sunfall! The Day that Nephelle Sunstrider met her future lover, Lirath Windrunner.





	The Day We Met

_The Day We Met_

            The grand table before her was teeming with succulent deserts; she glared at each one with obvious disgust. The staffers shifted nervously around her.

 

            “Princess,” one brave elven cook addressed her. “Your father asked that we prepare this-“

 

            “No!” She screamed, grabbing the nearest plate and lobbing it at the cook. She stood up and kicked her chair out of her way.

 

            “Princess, please, we are expecting guests,” the brave cook pleaded.

 

            “I do not care!” She screeched. Her tantrum escalated as she continued around the table ruining the team of cooks’ hard work. She threw plates on the floor, smeared jelly and frosting roughly into the fabrics of her long flowing golden dress and grabbed hand-fulls of anything her short arms could reach to throw across the hall. She was sobbing.

 

            The doors of the dining hall flew open, bouncing off the wall from the force and echoed across the long room. A beautiful elven archer sauntered through the double doors. Her luscious blond hair fell in gentle curls framing her face. Her lips, full and rosy, were pulled back over her pointed teeth in an angry grimace.

 

            The room fell silent, save the princess’s continued tantrum. She had not noticed the elf approach her. The newcomer grabbed the princess by the front of her dress, raised her armor clad hand and slapped the young girl harshly.

 

            “ _Lady Windrunner_ ,” one of the servants chided incredulously in a shrill tone. The servants attempted to rush to the princess’s side only to be deterred by the intense magical pulses emanating from the furious royal. The air crackled around them,  heavy with holy magic. With a loud crack, the holy magic severed the legs of the dining table, sending the rest of the desserts cascading to the floor.

 

            “How dare you waste the hours of hard work these cooks dedicated to this banquet,” Lady Windrunner sneered. “And if I were a foreign emissary? How poorly it would reflect upon our proud people should anyone see this mess. Your father spoke very highly of you. Now I am left to wonder if the love of a father has blinded him to his… less than elegant spawn.”  


            “I will have you executed for this!” The Princess screamed as she reached her arms up in an attempt to claw her assaulter’s face. Lady Windrunner struck the girl again, this time silencing her. The girl sunk to the floor and cast her eyes away from the tall woman.

 

            “It would bring shame to the Windrunner house to have my only brother wed such an uncouth mongrel,” she continued to throw insults at the girl.

 

            A small boy no one had noticed side stepped from behind his sister. The boy was handsome. His hair mimicked the color of his older sister, though much shorter. It was slicked back perfectly behind his long pointed ears. He was wearing an elegant golden and black tuxedo accessorized by a short, flowing red cloak. When he finally caught the eyes of the princess, he blushed a deep shade of red.

 

            “Come, young brother, we have no further business here,” the elder Windrunner demanded.

 

            The golden haired boy ignored his elder sister’s demands and approached the princess. She would not look up at him but he could not look away from her voluminous, fiery red hair that was barely tamed by gaudy crystal hair pins. He plucked them from her hair and flicked them across the room.

 

            The princess patted her head curiously with her filthy hands, smearing frosting into her long locks. She raised her eyes to face the beaming elf that held his hand out to her. She cast her eyes once again to the floor, ashamed.

 

            “Young brother, I said we have no further business here. Let us be off,” Lady Windrunner called, annoyance coloring her sultry voice. Her words fell upon deaf ears.

 

            The boy took to his knees slowly before the princess, his smile never leaving his lips. “I am called Lirath Windrunner. By what name are you called?” He waited for a long moment for an answer that did not come. “I deeply apologize for your treatment at the hands of my sister. Sylvanas can be quite harsh, but she is a proud warrior.” The princess clenched her fists in response. Sylvanas huffed but made no move to remove her brother from the hall.

 

            Lirath brought his hand to his chin while he wracked his brain for a way to ease the princess. His smile grew as the perfect idea crossed his mind. The princess’s eyes followed his hands as he leaned over and scooped up a large mound of a dessert she could no longer recognize. A laugh teased his lips as he crushed the contents to his chest, rubbing it in to his pristine tuxedo.

 

            The princess’s eyes widened in shock as he reached for a second helping, this time for his hair. Sylvanas threw her arms up in frustration, turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. After exiting the dining all she bumped shoulders with none other than Kael’Thas Sunstrider. She side stepped to avoid him but he dropped a heavy hand onto her shoulder to stop her. He forcibly turned her to face him, rage burning in his eyes.

            “Now I am left to wonder if the power of Ranger General has blinded you to your position, Windrunner,” he mimicked her words acidly. He squeezed her shoulder roughly, digging his fingers deeply into the soft flesh between her collarbone and shoulder. “I have wronged my Sun many times over. It is I who cultivated the lonely anger within her heart.” He punctured her porcelain skin with his sharp fingernails and leaned into her closely. “Consider yourself fortunate I shall not have your head for this, Sylvanas. Lay a hand on my Sun again and I shall swing the blade myself. Know your place.”

 

            Kael’Thas approached the dining only to hide behind the grand door as he spied on his beloved daughter. Sylvanas stared ahead for a moment, shaken. She gathered her composure and left without another word.

           

The golden haired boy reached a frosting tipped finger under the young royal’s chin and raised her head to meet his eyes. “Now will you tell me what you are called?”

 

The princess finally returned his smile. “Nephelle.”

 

Lirath laughed mischievously and smashed a handful of cake into Nephelle’s smiling face. She gasped, but quickly retaliated with a glob of pudding from beside her. Lirath rolled away and countered with a pastry. Nephelle dodged and flung a plate of ice cream at the boy.

 

“Take this!” She challenged him as he failed to dodge the ice cream.

 

“Oh yeah?” He responded gleefully, “Let us see what you are made of Princess!”

 

Kael watched the pair happily, satisfied with his choice of a life mate for his precious Sun. He turned and headed toward his chambers. He walked slowly until the he could no longer hear the heart filled laughter he had longed to hear from his Sun for quite some time. He was thankful to the young Windrunner boy for her joyous cackles. He knew in his heart that the Windrunner boy would see to it that her smile never faulters.


End file.
